Yo te amo,Tú me odias
by Flora Athena
Summary: Motivos para odiarlo… tenía muchos. Motivos para amarla… realmente no existían. Él la amaba sin razón alguna, y ella lo odiaba con locura. Siempre había sido así, desde el principio. Aunque del odio al amor sólo había un paso, le había dicho en broma su madre tantas veces, y ella confirmaría esa gran verdad. Pero, ¿seguiría estando ahí para ella cuando eso finalmente pasara? LxZ
1. Mi deseo Tu realidad

**Summary: **Motivos para odiarlo… Tenía muchos. Motivos para amarla… Realmente no existían. Él la amaba sin razón alguna, y ella lo odiaba con locura, siempre había sido así, desde el principio. Pero eso estaba por cambiar. Del odio al amor solo había un paso, le había dicho en broma su madre tantas veces, y ella confirmaría esa gran verdad. Pero, ¿seguiría estando ahí para ella cuando eso finalmente pasara? Universo Alterno. ZeldaxLink MalonxLink.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de "The Legend Of Zelda" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

**Yo te amo, Tú me odias.**

By Flora Athena.

**Capitulo 1.** Mi deseo… su realidad

Sus ojitos estaban expectantes de nuevo ante aquella escena que se veía a diario por su ventana. Incluso, esta vez se había adelantado unos minutos antes de que diera comienzo, todo gracias a que se conocía de memoria la hora exacta en la que daba inicio. Así que ahí estaba ella una vez mas, como muchas otras veces antes, sobre sus rodillas, recargando sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana para poder apoyar su cabeza en ellos y estar un poco mas cómoda el tiempo que le tomara verlo todo.

No sabia porque pero le disgustaba. Ver todo aquello la hacia sentir… ¿mal? Si, de algún modo, esa era la palabra correcta. La hacia sentir que no importaba. Ni siquiera a su propia madre que tanto alardeaba con todo el mundo sobre lo hermosa y buena hija que era, y la fortuna que había recibido de las diosas al mandarle una hija semejante. ¿Por qué? Bueno, era simple. Su madre no hacia lo que ella… y tampoco tenía un padre como él… Por eso no le gustaba y la hacia sentir enferma. Aún así, no podía dejar de mirarles a diario cada que tenia la oportunidad. Para su fortuna, tenía una muy buena vista desde su casa. Su habitación en la planta alta le servía de mucho para jugar a ser espía, y el que ellos vivieran a solo dos casas de la suya también ayudaba.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta, o no le importo, el momento en el que alguien entró a su habitación. Era una mujer bastante hermosa, su complexión era delgada y parecía ser una persona bastante refinada. Su largo cabello era de un color azulado e iba suelto, cayendo con gracia por toda su espalda. Solo un pequeño pero bastante hermoso, y por lo visto caro, prendedor le adornaba cerca de una de sus orejas. Su ropas eran sencillas pero algo coquetas. Vestía un lindo vestido desmangado y muy suelto bastante largo, tanto que poco le faltaba para arrastrarlo. Era de un color azul cielo.

– Zelda, querida, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Vas a ensuciar tu lindo vestido – salió con reproche de los labios de la joven mujer en cuanto le vio hincada frente a la ventana.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna clase respuesta de ella. Zelda como era su nombre, siguió en lo suyo, clavando su vista con recelo de poder perderse algún detalle de lo que veía a diario, ignorando por completo todo lo que decía aquella mujer. Solo sus ojos dieron señal alguna de que seguía viva, abriéndose un poco al ver que daba inicio la escena que tanto detestaba.

De una de las casas vecinas salía una mujer de apariencia sencilla. Era bastante bonita también, pero parecía no ser tan coqueta. A ella la seguía un pequeño niño rubio, también de apariencia humilde. Ambos salían de su casa, siempre a la misma hora y hacían siempre lo mismo, sentarse en los escaloncillos que daban entrada a su hogar en el pequeño pórtico de su casa. Y siempre lo hacían de la misma manera, ella se sentaba y luego colocaba al niño en su regazo, y a Zelda le molestaba verlos. Dentro de ella algo le decía que le gustaría ser quien estuviera en el lugar de él. Con lujo de detalle, observo todo como siempre. Observo las caras risueñas demasiado alegres de los dos, y luego un abrazo que siempre daba inicio a un tonta cancioncilla de cuna para ser acompañada con un arrullo, que Zelda no podía oír desde donde se encontraba, pero que se sabia a la perfección a estas alturas, por que la había escuchado un millón de veces de cerca, aunque siempre dirigida a hacia ese chiquillo. Y luego después de un rato, tal vez unos cinco minutos, lo que más detestaba pero lo que más ansiaba ver. La mujer miraba hacia enfrente y una sonrisa demasiado exagerada se formaba, sabia que significaba. Hasta sabía lo siguiente que ella diría aunque no podía escucharla desde ahí. "Mira es papa" imitó Zelda con sus propios labios, girando un poco su vista también casi de manera automática siguiendo los pasos que daba el pequeño después de saltar de los brazos de la mujer hasta que llegaba a un hombre muy apuesto y lo abrazaba. Zelda lo odiaba. Quería ser ella la que tenía que correr a diario para recibirlo. Quería ser ella la que le llamara papa como ese mocoso ahora lo hacia. Quería ser ella, pero no podía. La vida era así. Y a ella le había tocado una diferente a la de ese niño y por eso no le agradaba.

Siguió mirando, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba dolerle quien sabe por que.

Ese hombre cargaba al pequeño en brazos y se acercaba a la mujer solo para ser recibido con un tierno beso, luego los tres entraban a su casa y se perdían de la vista de Zelda por el día de hoy. Zelda Frunció su seño enojada, deseando con todas su fuerzas poder ver atreves de las paredes, incluso parecía que lo intentaba por que sus ojos se cerraron un poco enfocándolos hacia allá, pero no podía hacer eso tampoco, por lo que lo dejo así y mejor optó por levantarse ya del suelo. Ya había visto todo lo que quería así que no tenia objeto que siguiera ahí.

– Te odio Link…

Salió de su pequeña boca, al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color de cielo.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola otra vez! Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que esta bastante cortito, pero es un capitulo aparte, y solo quería dejar muy en claro las intenciones del fic. Este será un ZeldaxLink en todo aspecto. Pero también contendrá un poco de MalonXLink. Por ahora no me decido con quien se terminara quedando mi hermoso Link al final, ya que Zeldita será algo mala con Link a lo largo de la historia y eso, a menudo que escribo, me hace pensar que no es digna de él . Pero me encanta demasiado como para dejarla sin el amor de mi rubiecito precioso. Así que no sé. No vayan a pensar que no me gusta Zelda, por que no es así, me encanta.**

**Bueno, si le gusto algo esta loca idea que me surgió hace mucho, estaré mas que complacida en recibir sus reviews (si es que quieren dejarlos, no hay presión, XD)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye, bye. Athena Deshita!**


	2. ¿Donde esta papa?

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de "The Legend Of Zelda" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

**Yo te amo. Tú me odias.**

By Flora Athena.

**Capitulo 2. ¿Dónde esta papá?**

Sus largos y rizados cabellos rubios le daban un aspecto realmente enternecedor, haciéndola ver como lo que intentaba asemejar, una pequeña niña. Sus ropitas eran sencillas pero bastante bonitas. Con sólo un vestidito lleno de flores por todos lados de color rosita le bastaba para darle el toque perfecto a su linda apariencia infantil. Su mejillitas levemente teñidas de un color rojito también le servían a aparentar esa inocencia característica de cualquier pequeñita. Además, portaba una sonrisa bastante simpática. Sin duda, era muy bonita. Pero parecía, a simple vista, ser algo inalcanzable. Al menos, eso es lo que le surcaba por la cabeza al hombre que ahora la contemplaba muy indeciso, desde el momento en que la vio.

– ¿Cuánto cuesta? –se atrevió al fin a preguntar después de un rato mas que le dedicara de observación. Tenia que estar convencido de que le gustara en todo aspecto antes de llevársela. Y parecía que así era, por que en verdad era bastante bonita. Si estaba en lo cierto, gastaría una buena plata por ella. Pero también estaba seguro de que lo valía. Cada una de las rupias que la mujer del otro lado, su dueña, le pidiera a cambio de dejar que se la llevara con él, las pagaría y con gusto.

–Cuesta doscientas rupias, buen señor – le contestó de manera muy amable, emocionada de poder venderla al fin. Debido al precio, varios interesados la habían dejado en cuanto escuchaban el total, un poco asustados tal vez de elevado costo. La economía no estaba para lujitos como esos.

El hombre le miró de nuevo, indeciso de llevarla. Que los valía, estaba seguro, pero también no estaba para malgastar el dinero ahora. Mucho menos, dinero que no tenia, en algo que no necesitaba. Eso le hacia eco en su mente de que descartara la idea de la compra. Seguramente, si era más paciente, encontraría una mas barata, aunque muy probablemente no tan bonita como esta.

–Es algo costosa… –dio a la luz su indecisión por el precio, echando una mirada fugaz a la mujer que se la vendería.

La mirada con algo de desilusión apareció en el rostro de aquella señora, ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de que obtendría algo de dinero. Como buena vendedora que se jactaba de serlo, al menos intentaría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que la venta no se le escapara de las manos. No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, se dijo antes de volver una enérgica sonrisa a su rostro, decidida.

–Es una muñeca muy fina, estoy segura de que a su hija le encantaría tenerla.

El caballero sonrió al escucharla. Si, a cualquier niña le fascinaría aquella bonita muñeca, lástima que no iba a parar a manos de su hija.

– Esta bien, me la llevo – soltó convencido totalmente.

La mujer sin perder un minuto que pudiera darle al hombre la posibilidad de arrepentirse, tomó a la linda muñeca de la estantería en que la tenia, y se la entregó como de rayo de lo mas feliz. Él entregó el total de las rupias a la señora también, que ahora no tenía ojos más que para la bolsita bien repleta de monedas que recibía. No como él, que mantenía su mirada fija en la linda muñeca en sus manos mientras sonreía de manera sincera al imaginarse la carita de felicidad que pondría su nueva dueña que pronto la recibiría.

– No tenemos ninguna niña que juegue con eso –se oyó a sus espaldas de manera suave y cálida. No era como un regaño, había salido como una extraña mezcla de juguetona tristeza. Tal vez por ese hecho.

Él se giro de inmediato al oírla, reconociéndola. Se trataba de su esposa, que recién entraba a la tienda, seguramente ya había terminado sus compras, y estaba parada justo detrás con esa pose que tanto le gustaba ver en ella, por que le hacia gracia. Sus brazos cruzados, y todo su peso cargado en una de sus piernas, aparentando enfado que no sabía fingir.

–Es un regalo –Soltó simple mientras le sonreía levemente, para prestarle después toda su atención al pequeño acompañante de su mujer, que entraba seguido de ella. Un encantador niño de alborotados mechones rubios, que venia de los mas feliz gracias a un obsequio también. Su edad no pasaría de lo seis añitos, y era de los mas encantador.

– ¡Mira Papi! ¡Es un conejito! –decía emocionado de presentarle a su padre el nuevo integrante de la familia, mientras lo elevaba lo mas que sus pequeños piecitos en puntitas le permitían, para que lo viera bien.

– ¿Otro? –preguntó divertido al tiempo que levantaba una ceja de manera acusadora, al recordar el montón de animales que le esperaban en casa.

–No tengo un conejo – se defendió el pequeñito con una vocecita de miel, a la cual era completamente vulnerable.

–No tiene conejos –Se unió en su defensa su madre de manera divertida apoyando a su retoño.

–Así, sí, sí, discúlpame. No tienes un conejo. Solo tienes dos gatos, un perro, una fea rana, cuatro pescados y dos lagartijas, pero conejo no. –Comenzó a enumerar, incluso, usando sus dedos, de manera juguetona.

– y una Epona – le recordó el niño señalándolo de manera que trataba que fuera amenazante, con unos de sus deditos, por si se atrevía a decirle que no era a si, recordando como se la había prometido hace tiempo.

–Esta bien, y una Epona –dijo el hombre feliz de la inocencia de su pequeño hijo, cargándolo en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Varias horas antes…**

_¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba frente a ella? Parecía un caballero real, sus ropas lo delataban de ello. Bueno, eso creía, ya que nunca había visto a un caballero antes y no podía asegurar de que así vistieran, pero imaginaba que era de esa forma. Lo que si podía hacer constar es que llevaba una espada, ya había visto antes armas como esas en muchos libros y estaba segura de que se llamaban así, por lo que no le quedaba ninguna duda. Pero, ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le sonreía de manera tan cálida? Y ¿Por qué le extendía su mano, confiado de que ella se acercaría? _

"_Ven aquí, hija mía" le escuchó decir a aquel extraño del que no lograba distinguir muy bien su rostro. Su tono de voz era grave pero aun así le llamaba con suavidad, esperando que ella le obedeciera. –He esperado mucho para conocerte… Zelda._

_Pero ella no se movía. Sus piecitos se hallaban bien anclados al suelo bajo sus pies, algo temerosos de acercarse y comprobar que no era real lo que veían. Después de todo, siempre era igual. _

– _¿Padre…? –se le escapó en chillido casi inaudible, temiendo que el volumen lo desvaneciera de su visión._

_No podía ser real, no debía serlo. Sus ojos emitieron un destello, asombrados de ver lo que siempre quiso. Ahí estaba, frente a ella. Al fin le conocía. Al fin podía verle. Su padre, al que siempre llamó en sueños y que nunca acudió a ella. _

– _¡Papi! –gritó feliz, pero la voz que se escuchaba de sus labios no era la suya. Se extrañó de eso pero no quiso rendirse – ¡Papi!– intento de nuevo, pero seguía sin reconocer su sonido. _

_¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Mira, Cuccos bebe!_

De manera lenta sus ojos se abrieron. Su primera visión fue el techo. Estaba en su habitación no había duda de eso. Reconocía ese opaco color rosa donde fuera, su madre lo había escogido para ella. Se sentó como pudo aun adormilada y talló sus ojos intentado disipar el sueño que aun sentía. Había sido un sueño… de nuevo solo un sueño. Un sueño que no seria realidad jamás. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía conocerle? ¿Por qué no podía tener un padre? Solo quería tener un padre, no era mucho pedir, pensaba la pequeña.

–Papi – escuchó de nuevo a lo lejos, pero esta vez si pudo reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Su expresión se endureció de inmediato, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sabanas que la cubrían, enojada de tener que escucharle siempre. Mientras ella pasaba sus noches soñando con un padre al que no conocía, él simplemente era feliz por que tenia uno. ¿Por qué? No era justo a sus jóvenes ojos.

Se levantó de la cama automáticamente para dirigirse a la ventana, como siempre lo hacia. Que sorpresa, ahí estaba ese niño de verde de lo mas divertido mientras corría de un lado a otro intentando atrapar a los Cuccos que pasaban cerca. Sin sentirlo, su cabeza descendió lentamente hasta que ya no pudo mas, quedando escondida toda su cara por su cabello rubio todo enmarañado. Y no se hizo esperar, el agua salada que siempre salía de sus ojos tristes, comenzó a emanar de ellos de nuevo, siguiendo un caminito que se sabían bastante bien. Y unas palabras con malas intenciones, las acompañaron. ¿Por qué lloraba? Quería saberlo.

– ¡Link!

Zelda levantó la cara de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz que también conocía a la perfección, ansiosa de enfocar su mirada en quien le llamaba a su pequeño vecino, hasta que lo encontró. Era su padre, el señor Raven. Así es como ella le decía por respeto, a pesar de que él mismo le había permitido llamarlo sólo por su nombre. Pero su madre siempre le decía que no era muy propio tener tanta confianza. Era un hombre muy amable, y a Zelda le encantaba verlo por que siempre era muy bueno con ella. Y de vez en cuando le daba algún dulce que ella siempre se devoraba de lo mas feliz. A veces, Zelda dejaba a su imaginación volar a su antojo e imaginaba que él era su padre y no de Link, e imaginaba lo feliz que era ella a su lado.

Zelda sintió envidia al ver que se acercaba a ese mocoso y le decía algo de manera sonriente. Ya no podía escuchar nada, al menos no de manera clara, por que hablaban mas bajo. Pero si pudo notar como Link comenzaba a reírse de la nada de manera efusiva, incluso se sujetaba el estomago. Parece que le había dicho algo gracioso. Quería saber que había sido. No, no sólo eso, quería borrar a es niño y colocarse ella en su lugar, así ella seria la que reiría todo el tiempo. Luego de eso, lo tomaba en brazos, y eso provocó en Zelda no más que coraje. ¿Qué acaso no podía caminar por si solo? ¿Acaso era estúpido? Si, debía serlo, pensó Zelda de inmediato, sintiendo su carita demasiado caliente, tal vez por el enojo.

Tal vez Link sintió su insistente mirada, por que volteó hacia ella y apuntó su ubicación con uno de sus dedos. Su padre le siguió también, viendo a la niña a lo lejos en la ventana, y le saludo muy amable, como siempre lo hacia.

– ¡Ah! –alcanzó a gritar Zelda antes de tirarse al suelo de su cuarto, al sentirse descubierta, y ahí se quedo hasta que sintió que ya no la mirarían. Se levantó poco a poco, quedando de rodillas, para asomar su ojitos y ver que se habían encaminado para perderse de su vista una vez más, al entrar en su hogar.

Se levantó del suelo por completo, molesta a más no poder con ese niño. Sus puñitos se cerraron de nuevo y sus dientes rechinaban con furia.

– ¡Estúpido Link! ¡Por tu culpa el señor Raven me miró así! Ni siquiera me he cepillado el cabello –dijo lo último mas por lo bajo, como si realmente hubiera sido algo terrible.

Luego suspiro como si hubiera sido derrota y dejo caer su peso hacia adelante. Estaba cansada de anhelar algo que no tenía. Todos los niños de la villa tenían un padre, menos ella. Pero estaba decidida, esa impresión daba su linda carita ahora. Estaba decidida a conocer a su padre tarde o temprano. Como ráfaga salió de su habitación y se encamino escaleras abajo para hacer una de las preguntas que su madre se negaba tanto a responderle. Pero esta vez lo sabría, ya se lo había propuesto.

Llegó a la planta baja de su casa en menos de dos segundos, respiraba agitadamente pero poco le importaba. Buscó con la mirada a su madre. Ahí estaba, justo en la mesa del pequeño comedor que se empeñaba en adornar de manera fina. Parecía muy entretenida. Estaba sacando algo de una especie de bolsa. Oh no, pensó Zeldita de inmediato, era otro incomodo vestido de muñequita, que siempre le obligaba a usar por que la hacia ver como princesita, según ella. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

–Madre –la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Ella se giró un poco en cuanto le escuchó.

–Hola, cariño. ¡Que bueno que te despertaste! –le tomó ambas mejillas con las manos y le sonrió muy feliz. –Mira, lo que te he conseguido, ¿No esta divino? –dijo volviéndose al empalagoso vestido de color rosa (como si no tuviera muchos de ese mismo color ya). Además siempre decía lo que conseguí para ti, jamás la había escuchado decir mira lo que he comprado. Para Zelda esas palabras solo tenían un significado, algún hombre de la villa se lo había dado como obsequio, esperanzado agradarle a su bella madre y así poder cortejarla. Siempre era lo mismo.

Esa era su mamá, Nayru. Una mujer de belleza sin igual. Al menos, eso es lo que había escuchado desde que tenía memoria de cuanto caballero conocía. Incluso, se lo había oído decir al padre de Link en más de alguna ocasión. Aunque de una manera diferente, "Tu belleza terminara siendo tu perdición si sigues empeñada en usarla como moneda de cambio" le había escuchado decir. Zelda no le entendió nunca a esas palabras pero si pudo notar el enfado que producían en su madre cada vez.

–Mamá…

– ¿Si?

–Mamá, ¿Por qué yo no tengo un papá como Link? –preguntó de manera tierna, dando especial énfasis a cada palabra y poniendo una carita de tristeza, que estaba esperanzada en que le sirviera esta vez para obtener la respuesta. Ya lo había preguntado varias veces, ¿Cuántas? No recordaba. Pero siempre recibía la misma contestación "No me preguntes ahora, Zelda" o la mas usada "En este momento estoy ocupada, hablaremos de eso después" Pero el después nunca llegaba.

–Pero, ¡¿Qué dices?! Claro que tienes un papá –pareció enojarse un poco al escucharla con esa eterna pregunta que siempre le hacia. –pues, ¿De donde crees que saliste? ¿De una cigüeña? –dijo burlonamente en un bufido, algo hastiada de escucharla de nuevo hablar de lo que ella no quería.

–Entonces, ¿Dónde esta? – quiso saber la pequeña de ojitos celestes.

Nayru dejó escapar un suspiro cansada, no le daba la gana responderle, y no lo haría. No quería que Zelda tuviera nada que ver con ese hombre y haría hasta lo imposible para que eso siguiera así. Al menos esos eran sus planes.

– Ya te lo he dicho, en el castillo. Tu padre trabaja ahí, y es un hombre muy importante… –dijo de manera automática lo que ya había dicho un millón de veces antes a la niña.

–Y ¿por que no viene a verme? – la interrumpió Zelda.

–Pues por que esta muy ocupado, ya te dije, es muy importante su trabajo.

–Entonces, vamos nosotras a visitarlo – junto sus manitas de manera suplicante, mientras un brillito en sus ojos aparecía al contemplar que tenia esa posibilidad.

–No se puede – dijo tajante Nayru esperando que no hubiera replica. Pero esta vez si la habría.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! –gritó Zeldita envalentonada con la frustración que le producían las negativas de su madre.

– ¡Por que no! ¡Y ya no me hagas mas preguntas! –se unió en gritos su progenitora.

Zelda se rindió entonces. Cuando su madre gritaba, no le quedaba más remedio que acatar lo que decidiera ella. Su carita volvió a la tristeza de nuevo, pero esta vez no era fingida. Su madre le miró, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato. No quería gritarle y tampoco quería mentirle. Le hacia sentir mal hacerlo, pero no le agradaba la idea que supiera la realidad de las cosas. Ya se le pasaría, se dijo a si misma para acallar la vocecita en su cabeza, de culpa. Siempre era igual. El anhelo de conocer a su padre era por unos días y luego se le pasaba. Al menos, eso era lo que creía y quería creer. Ya que Zelda siempre pensaba en su padre, aunque no se lo hiciera saber a ella. Siempre rondaban en su joven cabecita un montón de preguntas sobre él. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué aspecto tenia? ¿Cómo era su voz? ¿La quería a ella? ¿Por qué nunca la visitaba o le escribía una carta al menos? O ¿Cuál era su nombre? Por que la realidad era que Zelda ni siquiera eso conocía. Su madre jamás se lo había dicho y ella no lo había preguntado nunca. Nayru siempre se encargaba de que las conversaciones sobre él, terminara en menos de un minuto. Así que no obtenía mucha información ni mucho tiempo para preguntar.

"Una carta" le pasó por la mente a la niña al pensar en eso último.

Claro, le escribiría una carta ella misma. Su padre tendría que devolverle alguna contestación entonces. Si lo que decía su madre era cierto y su papá trabaja en el castillo solo tenia que enviarla ahí. Pero, ¿a quien iría dirigida? De nuevo un inconveniente. Su mente se puso a trabajar a mil por segundo para resolverlo, mientras su madre se alejaba de ella para volver toda su atención al bonito vestido que le había conseguido. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Tenia que idear una manera para enviar una carta a manos de su padre, pero sin saber si quiera su nombre si que era un problema. No fue hasta que de la nada su memoria quiso ayudarla y le hizo recordar algo importante y que creía que le serviría para lograr su objetivo.

– ¿Mamá? –llamó de nuevo, no importándole mucho que su madre pusiera una cara de desagrado al escucharla.

– ¿Si? – contestó algo aptica, pues en verdad no quería seguir con esta conversación.

– ¿Es cierto que el papá de Link antes era caballero y trabajaba en el castillo? – el semblante de Nayru cambio de inmediato ante esa pregunta, no entendía a que venia pero por lo visto el tema de su padre lo dejaría y eso le bastaba. O eso pensaba...

–Si, es cierto… hace mucho – dijo con curiosidad del porque le interesaba – Antes de que Link naciera.

–Y mi padre es caballero también, ¿verdad? – eso es lo que le había dicho hace mucho como excusa para que no viniera a verla nunca. Los caballeros siempre estaban ocupados al servicio del Rey. Era otra de la razones para sentir celos de su pequeño vecino Link. Su padre lo quería tanto, incluso antes de nacer, que había abandonado tan importante trabajo solo para estar con él, el cual no era el caso de Zelda. Pero, ¿Eso no significaba que su padre no la quería a ella? ¿O si?

–… –otro bufido molesto se le escapó de los labios, al oírla. Ya le estaba colmando la paciencia pero decidió contestarle de todos modos. Después de todo, no era información importante –Si, Zelda. – contestó fingiendo mucho cansancio – Tu padre es un caballero del castillo. Por eso es un hombre muy ocupado y no pued…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase. En cuanto escuchó lo que quería saber o confirmar, Zelda se había echado a correr de la nada con rumbo a su habitación nuevamente, sonriendo a mas no poder y dejándola, además de con la palabra en la boca, confundida.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Iba a hacerlo mas largo pero decidí cortarlo aquí. El próximo si será más largo, lo prometo. También espero que le haya quedado un poco mas claro por que Zeldita odia a Link. A propósito de eso, espero que no les moleste leer a Zelda y Link pequeñitos, porque el fic seguirá así unos cuantos capítulos más, y después crecerán. Ah, y a los amantes de ZeldaXLink también les pido algo de paciencia, ya que la relación entre ellos será muy lenta y al principio Zelda solo tendrá ojos para alguien más, (espero que no hayan adivinado de quien). Pero eso es lo que le da la trama a mi historia y reforzara el odio que Zelda siente hacia Link al no ser correspondida y… ya no digo nada por que tengo la lengua muy suelta y voy a terminar contando toda mi historia antes de tiempo.**

**Como sea, si le ha gustado algo, espero me lo hagan saber con un reviewcito aunque sea chiquito, que a mi me hacen le día como no tienen idea. Pero no hay presión,XD.**

**Por cierto, gracias a Princess Aaramath, Zilia K y Magua, que se tomaron las molestias de comentar. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye, bye. Athena deshita!**


End file.
